¿Porque me Abandonaste?
by Florwis
Summary: Twilight tuvo un ex novio, Flash sentry, el la dejo embarazada y ella ahora esta con otro chico, su nombre es Soarin (No me maten), pero el se enamoro de una chica de cabellos arco iris, casi se muere al enterarse que Rainbow es la amiga de Twilight, ¿Flash y Twilight volverán a estar juntos?, ¿Soarin estará con Rainbow? ¿Porque me Abandonaste?
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva Historia especial para ustedes :3**

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra, el cielo estaba despejado, no hubo señales de que se largara a llover, la temperatura era cálida, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, normal para quedar mas preciso, yo estaba caminado una noche por el pequeño parque de la capital de Canterlot, me gustaba mucho este parque pero a la vez me traía malos recuerdos, como esa vez donde el, el se me declaro, me declaro su amor eterno, pero eso es otra cosa, para mi el amor ya no existe. Seguí caminado para luego pasar por la laguna de cisnes, donde me acorde nuevamente de el, cuando me decía que me amaba, que nunca me iba a dejar, que el siempre estaría al tanto de mi, que era toda de el, que el era todo mio, que viviríamos juntos para siempre, pero todo fue una farsa, un engaño, una cruel mentira que invento para fastidiarme, de tan solo recordar eso, hace que mis ojos se humedezcan y mis mejillas chorreen gotas de agua con sal, vi la hermosa luna que reflejaba el lago, asome mi cabeza, luego suspire dejando salir mi bronca, apoco soy muy feliz, seguí caminado para sentir el viento pasar por mi cuerpo, mi cabello volaba libremente, me sentía fresca, libre, especial, solo fue por unos minutos, luego llegue a mi casa donde un chico de cabello Azul marino oscuro salio detrás de una puerta gigante, me miro y vino corriendo hacía mí.

-Twilight, cariño, ¿Donde estabas?, estaba preocupado por ti, entra por favor, hace mucho frió para que estés sola aquí afuera- Fue buen mozo conmigo, digamos que lo conocí en un bar donde fui a llorar mis penas al saber que el maldito que me dejo por otra, me había dejado condenada a criar a un bebe, mi panza apenas se notaba, el ya sabía mis problemas, el me acepto, Soarin, me acepto por como tal era y me prometió cuidar de mi y de mi hijo y jamas abandonarme, el estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer, yo apenas estaba de 3 meses, mi barriga no había crecido mucho, pero aun no tenía esos antojos de madres. El se acerco hacía mi con una bandeja de deliciosos bocadillos, se sentó a mi costado y coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa, se inclino a mi lado y acostó su espalda en el respaldo, tomados de la mano, cursi, miramos la televisión.

En las noticias hablaban de que una niña cuyo padres son multimillonarios fue acosada por un chico de 18 años, la niña tenía 14 y el niño era mayor de edad, se decía que el niño la molestaba y le decía cosas ofensivas por la red social, yo digo... ¿Que carajo hacen los padres de hoy? No me imagino una vida así para mi hija, le daré todo el amor y la vida que necesita, le enseñare y la educare como toda una señorita y sera la niña mas inteligente, como yo era de niña o de adolescente. Comimos un poco, Soarin había preparado un poco de ensalada rusa con ensalada de pollo, odio admitir que el cocina mejor que yo, pero era un manjar de los dioses, al terminar de comer el se fue a acostar estaba algo cansado, según el estaba en la practica se fútbol y les hicieron limpiar las canchas, por culpa de un chico quien quería presumir con la entrenadora, ¿Como se llamaba? Spit.. Spiti.. Spitfire!, esa misma, era muy brava, Soarin aveces venía enojado, muchas veces me cuenta que esa chica le hace lavar hasta los baños cuando alguien no se porta como tal en un juego o pierden...

Sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mi, una sensación oscura, mis ojos se fueron cerrando y la luz que me iluminaba se fue apagando, breve mente me quede dormida.

Nuevamente a la mañana abrí los ojos, mis pesados parpados, me costaba mantenerlos abiertos, de tan solo ver la luz me segaba, vi a mi alrededor, sentí que alguien me abrazaba, ese era Soarin, dormía como un oso abrazado a su miel, osea yo, me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido, claro no quería levantar lo, me quite el camisón y me coloque un vestido floreado y una chaqueta de color blanco y plateado, luego salí a hacer las compras, muy seguido hacía esto, no me quería sentir una amamantada en mi casa, salí a admirar el hermoso y esplendoroso día que me otorgaba Celestia, camine por las veredas, pase por algunos bazares, vaya que había gente nueva, claro estábamos en época de vacaciones, las personas tenían todo el derecho de visitar mi provincia, mas bien la de todos. Seguí caminado, debo admitir que algunas cosas raras me atrajeron el lujo de comprarlas, pero eran tan caras que mi cartera parecía estar vacía de ver el precio de las cosas.

Mire entretenida mente las personas que compraban exceso de cosas, parecía algo loco, ¿Quien querría tanta chatarra? Apuesto a que no les duraría menos de dos meses, ignore eso, luego volví al tema, tendría que acostumbrarme, -Grrrrr- Sentí que mi estomago hizo un ruido, hay no, los antojos comenzaron, sentía un gran apetito, se me antojaron unos waffles cuádruples con crema batida y cerezas con chocolate y glaseado de pastel, de tan solo de pensar en eso la baba se me caía, -Tal vez...- Pensé en ir a comprar luego de dos horas tratando de decir entre crema batida o crema de caramelo, me compre las dos, volví a caminar por la ciudad, era un bonito día, hoy esto no se podría... -Hay no!- Grite, me tape la boca, y me escondí en un callejón sin salida, carajo, me escondí detrás de un bote de basura verde, era como un mini contenedor, un olor emanaba, y dentro había gatos, que desesperación, cuando de repente un gato negro salio y sostenía una quesadilla,

 **Flash Back**

 _Yo tenía 8 años, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido primaveral, usaba mis anteojos temporales para la vista, tenía mi coleta con un moño en sima, caminaba por las calles de Canterlot, mis padres querían inscribirme en la nueva escuela de Canterlot High, decían que era una buena escuela con excelente capacidad para niños superdotados, lo mejor es que gane la beca, porque era muy cara, yo estaba de regreso de conocer a unas niñas muy agradable, la primera que conocí estuvo siempre a mi lado, Fluttershy, era una niña muy tímida, siempre fue pisoteada, hasta que una niña algo bravucona como otros pero con corazón lleno de lealtad, llego a la escuela y no le gusto nada la clase de personas que pisoteaban a la pobre, ella se interpuso en su camino, luego se volvió amiga de la chica tímida, Rainbow, Rainbow Dash, fue una de mis segundas amigas, ella estuvo siempre a mi lado jamas nos remplazo, me acuerdo que también en una fiesta conocimos a una chica muy alocado, su pelo era alborotado de color rosa, era muy divertida y siempre nos hacía feliz, nunca en la vida nos dejo estar triste, su nombre era Pinkie pie, gracias a Pinkie pie conocí a Rarity y Applejack, Rarity le encantaba estar a la moda siempre vestía hermoso y llamaba mucho la atención, Applejack era una niña del pueblo, era una pueblerina, vivía en una granja, a muchos les daba bronca que estuviera en la escuela, ya que es para gente de alta sociedad, pero a la directora le encanto, ya que podríamos aprender de lo rural._

 _Yo venía caminado de la escuela después de conocer a todas ellas, siempre me gusto estar con ellas, me llevaba también, hoy era día de quesadillas, no sabía que era eso, pero por el nombre debe ser algo de queso y pesadillas, reí en tono bajo, me pareció raro lo que dije, no me importo de mucho, al llegar a mi casa, Shining armor, mi hermano mayor quien estaba junto a Cadence, presumía su habilidades para voltear quesadillas y accidentalmente, me arrojo una en la cara, justamente, pensé que la quesadilla me comería viva la cara, según un libro de cuentos que leí cuando era niña, se llamaba "La quesadilla monstruosa", era una quesadilla gigante que se comía los cerebros inteligentes de otras personas para hacerse mas lista, desde ese entonces les temo_

 **Fin de Flash Back**

El gato comenzó a acercarse hacía mi, no tenía intenciones de lastimarme, pero esa cosa que estaba sobre su cabeza, me hacía recordar todo eso, el gato ya estaba a unos 5 centímetros míos. -¡ALÉJATE!- Grite yo mientras corría lejos de ese lugar, una vez que estuve lejos, volví a ver a la chica por la cual me escondí, esta vez me subí a un árbol, no quería me me viera, esa maldita hizo mi vida una pesadilla en esa escuela, siempre quiso quedarse con el, ahora que lo logro, no tengo nada, excepto a Soarin, el me quiere mucho, espero jamas dejarlo ir como paso con Flash... Espere que la niña se fuera, se las describiré, tenía cabello rojo y piel amarilla, sus ojos eran de color agua su cabello era hermoso mas que el mio, veo porque el la eligió a ella, se ve que no usa gafas ni es nerd como yo, Suspire, no se que estoy haciendo mejor me bajo, no puedo estar aquí... Trate de bajar del endemoniado árbol, pero me caía, de suerte había un colchón viejo si no... Vi mi reloj, eran las 11:56, mejor me apuro no quiero que Soarin sepa que salí hacer las compras solas, cualquier cosa le diré que fui con una vecina, no quiero que me regañe por no descansar, todo porque estoy embarazada y ni 8 meses llevo

* * *

 **¡BIEN IMPORTANTE!**

 **Escuchen este fic se trata de FlashLight y SoarinDash, Primero vemos a Twilight con Soarin**

 **Ustedes estarán pensando ¿Osea que pedo esto?, pero si obvio, así es como comienza la historia, habrá mas capítulos, claro y debo decir que sera emocionante y dramático**

 **Un beso a Dina uwu y a Pinkisita, Pinkisita Pie me ayudo con algunas cosas del fic como el nombre y algunos de los personajes Te lo agradezco belleza pura**


	2. Chapter 2

**7u7, Ahora viene la narración de Dashie, si osea no es solo FlashLight, (:3)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Pensando en el Futuro**

* * *

Eran las 6 A.M. Apenas se veía el sol salir, levante mis brazos y me hundí mas en mi cama, estire mis brazos y di un bostezo, con mi mano rasque mi brazo, me senté en mi cama y me sobe mis ojos, era difícil abrirlos, estaba algo cansada, me puse de píe y baje a la cocina, tome una de las tasas guardadas en la alacenas y la llene de agua, la metí al microondas, exactamente 3 minutos nada mas, lo deje que se calentara y volví a subir a mi habitación, tome ropa y me metí al baño, me saque el pijama y lo deje a un costado, entre a la bañera y cerré la puerta, gire la llave del agua caliente y la deje correr por mi cuerpo, vi como el agua caía sobre mi, luego me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho mi madre ayer en la noche.

 ***Flash Back***

Yo llegue a mi casa luego de un breve descanso, ¿Pueden creer que me pegan por enseñarle a los niños fútbol?, es el mejor empleo de la vida, me encanta, como sea, volví a mi casa, eran las 9 P.M. entre y mi mama me esperaba para comer, me senté en la mesa y vi a mi hermano, era igual ami, es como tener a la versión mía pero en chico, su nombre es Rainbow Blitz, no puede ser el mas idiota de todos, "Bib" Lo es, volvamos a mi mama, ella estaba sirviendo la comida, cuando Blitz comento que tenía novia, y yo me sorprendí mucho, no lo podía creer, que loca, que loca podría querer a mi hermano de novio, enserio, debería estar en un psicólogo la pobre chica.

-No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, mi niño ya es adulto- Mi mama pellizco la mejilla de blitz, haciendo que el se enoje y a la vez se sonrojara, yo eche una carcajada y Blitz no dudo en defenderse -Tu cállate que por lo menos tengo novia y tu no tienes a nadie- esas palabras me llegaron al corazón, mi madre se enojo un poco y golpeo, suave, a Blitz en la cabeza, pero igual no pude dejar de pensar en esas palabras, el tiene razón, aunque lo niegue, a mi nadie me ama, termine de comer y antes de que me fuera a mi habitación, mi madre dijo que quería hablar conmigo, yo asentí y me quede con ella, mi mama, Firefly, lavaba los trastes sucios, Platos, luego sentí que dio un suspiro.

-Hija, tu hermano... Tiene razón, necesitas alguien a tu lado, que te ame...- No podría creer que mi madre me estaba diciendo esto, tengo 23 años soy lo suficiente adulta, quiero estar sola.

-¡¿Que?!, madre no me puedes estar diciendo esto- me cruce de brazos, estaba abrumada, que mas podía hacer.

-No lo digo de mala manera, solo no quiero... No quiero que termines como la señora Sand Basin- La señora Sand Basin es una vieja loca que ama los gatos, tiene muchos, por ahora tiene 48, yo pienso que esa señora terminara con 500 gatos.

-Tu estas loca, yo jamas sería como ella- No puedo creer que me compare con una loca, subí a mi habitación sin llevarle el apunte a mi madre, me encerré en mi cuarto y me dormí rápidamente-

 ***Fin de Flash Back***

Me había terminado de bañar, así que salí lentamente del baño, tome una toalla y me seque el cabello, esas palabras todavía sonaban en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en ellas, tal vez tengan razón, tal vez si deba consideras buscar novio... Aunque no quería tener el mismo problema que tuve a los 16...

 ***Otro Flash Back***

Era el día de San Valentin en la escuela, según la directora, debíamos darle una tarjeta especial, al chico que nos gusta, yo me sentía tan nerviosa y a la vez cursi, olvide decirlo mi cabello era azul, la verdad mi cabello original era de color arco iris, pero odiaba que me comparen con Blitz y decidí teñirlo antes de entrar a la nueva secundaria en Canterlot, como sea, tenía una tarjeta que hice con todo mi corazón, para el chico mas lindo de mi vida, el fue muy especial para mi, aunque nunca le dije mi verdadero nombre, el siempre me decía Blue, por mi cabello, les describiré mi look, estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo, ojo debajo un short, no estoy loca si dejo que me levanten la falda, usaba frenillos, aveces hasta vergüenza me daba de hablar por ello, aunque si me decían algo sabían que les rompería la cara, pero no importa, esta vez estaba lista para decirle al chico todo lo que sentía por el, estaba lista, ya que el al día siguiente se iría a del país para continuar sus estudios, era dos años mayor que yo, pero... Cuando... Llegue al lugar de donde el estaba, sentí que mi corazón, se destruía en millones de pedazos, -Soarin...- Susurre mientras vi como una niña de piel celeste y cabello rubio lo besaba apasionado, el se separo de ella para luego verme, -Blue!- Grito corriendo hacía mi, la chica tenia una fea mirada hacía mi, mis ojos, no pude contenerme a salir corriendo de allí, el me vio y no le dije nada, rompí mi tarjeta en dos y me fui lo mas rápido, no quería verlo, así que llegue a mi casa, mi mama me vio asustada preguntado lo que me había ocurrido, pero no le respondí me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a llorar toda la tarde, desperté lentamente al siguiente día para saber que el ya no estaba mas en la ciudad, sabía que nunca mas lo volvería a ver... Luego de eso hice que me destiñeran el cabello... Para quedar de mi verdadero color, arco iris.

 ***Fin de Flash Back***

La verdad, eso ya lo supere, descubrí que mi único amor era el Fútbol y las papas fritas, una vez que salí del baño, cerré la puerta con cuidado, me coloque un short ajustado y un top rojo de mangas cortas, unas zapatillas blancas y una chaqueta blanca, no se porque, pero hoy se me dio de vestir linda, baje a la cocina y tome la tasa del microondas ya caliente, le agregue algo de café, hoy tenía que ayudar a Rarity, según ella tenía que ir a Canterlot para una entrevista, para la revista top moda & Glamour, yo igual ya tenía mis maletas listas y claro que ya tenía permiso, decidí que a partir de hoy sería mi ultimo día en Cloudsdale, quería volver a Canterlot, nos mudamos a Cloudsdale apenas tenia 18 años, no veo la hora de ver a las demás. Mi madre estaba detrás mio, me lleve un gran susto cuando me dijo buenos días, no solo por eso, si no que me toco el hombro de tras, haciendo que girara estilo combate, no la salude por lo que me dijo, seguía molesta con ella, pero se que ella solo quiere verme feliz, pero igual no debió compararme con una loca llena de gatos, aunque... Pobre señora...

Termine el café, y me despedí de mi familia, ellos pensaban que volvería, pero no quería decirle que me quedaría alli, aunque aun no lo tengo procesado si me quedare, en fin, salí a la puerta para luego voltear y ver a Rarity en un convertible blanco, un Lexus SC430, muy rápido, me dio un abrazo mirándome de reojo,

-Rainbow te ves preciosa, en fin sube ya quiero llegar a Cloudsdale, el viaje los llevo 10 horas, admire el hermoso paisaje, lo mejor del convertible es que era descapotable y podría admirar el hermoso crepúsculo y no dude nada en sacarle una foto, sonreí, Rarity parecía muy emocionada por ir a Canterlot, sin duda ganara el premio a la mejor modista, "Diseñadora", del año, ella estaba muy ansiosa porque le habían nominado y mas porque uno de los votadores era Fancy Pants, yo lo conozco porque era un chico que siempre intentaba coquetear con Rarity, sin dudar ella siempre era feliz con el a su lado, como sea, de suerte llegamos a Canterlot, es que Rarity hizo algunas paradas para comprar cosas, ropa o retocarse, ya saben como es ella, siempre tiene que verse glamorosa, lo peor es que un chico intento coquetear me, ¿Que le pasa?.

Al llegar, nos hospedamos en un pequeño, pero lujoso hotel de la ciudad, era de 5 estrellas, Rarity era multimillonaria, viendo su trabajo y su pasión, pero ella tenía el corazón mas generoso, siempre ayudaba a los niños de la calle, también a las personas con problemas económicos y a los animales. comimos un poco, el viaje fue agotador, luego nos metimos a la cama, pero yo primero les envié un mensaje a mis padres de que había llegado sin problemas y algunas fotos de la parada.

* * *

 **Bien, Notaron lo de Soarin 7u7**

 **1-¿Porque puse a Blitz y Dash como hermanos? Simple como son iguales obvio, los hice mellizos, corta. y no me gustan de pareja (Sorry respeto a las fanáticas)**

 **2-¿Que pasara con Rainbow?**

 **3-¿Rarity ganara?**

 **Este cap fue narrado por Rainbow, el siguiente sera por Twilight, y así :'3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen 3 capitulo (y) Gracias Amigos de WTP ! :'3 Y Fanfic por sus comentarios ya llegue a los 86 seguidores :'0 no es mucho para algunos pero para mi si yay los amo :'3, Acuerden que yo obvio que les doy ideas para sus fics, Los amo amoresh de la vidhaa 7u7**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 "Volví a Facebook"**

* * *

Ya eran las 12 en punto cuando llegue a casa, espera que Soarin siga durmiendo, gire despacio el picaporte de la puerta y entre sin hacer ningún ruido, lentamente cerré la puerta y sin hacer rechinar las baldosas de madera del piso camine en puntillas, no quería que se enojara, el era estricto en cuanto tenía que descansar para el buen forma miento del bebe, yo quiero intentar hacer algo, no puedo ser una carga para el, aunque mucho aun no me siento cómoda a su lado, aveces lo siento algo serio, otras algo pensativo y otras desanimado, aveces le pregunto que le pasa pero no me quiere decir, ¿Sera algo que le abra pasado en el pasado?, ¿Quien Sabe?, aun así quería intentar cocinar, quería hacer algo especial para el por todas las veces que ayudo y por todo el tiempo que paso conmigo y aceptarme por como estoy ahora.

-Comencemos- Dije emocionada casi brincando de la alegría, la verdad casi nunca cocino, ¿No debe ser difícil?, tome una sartén de la pared (están colgados), lo coloque pero primero prendí el fuego del horno, con cuidado eche dos cucharadas de aceite de maíz en la sartén, quería hacer huevos fritos, tome dos huevos y los coloque dentro del sartén, sonreí y me fui corriendo, subí las escaleras, llegue a la habitación y abrí la puerta, viendo que Soarin ya estaba levantado, estaba sentado en la cama, otra vez, sus manos en la cabeza, Espero que no me oculte nada, el me vio y sonrió, de seguro para que no vuelva a hacer mis preguntas, creo que no debo preocuparme. -Oye hice algo especial...- el me interrumpió alzando la cabeza, luego se paro rápidamente.

-¿Huele a quemado?- dijo el rascando su cabeza lentamente, luego me puse a pensar...

-¡LA COMIDA!- Grite yo y el corrió hacía la cocina, de un salto bajo la escalera, al bajar los huevos estaban mas que quemados, de suerte solo le tiramos agua, el suspiro aliviado y se sentó en una de las sillas, me miro retenidamente -¿Huevos? ¿Enserio?- comenzó a reír y yo fruncí el ceño, ¡Bueno no es mi culpa no saber cocinar ni tostar un pan!, siempre lo habían echo por mi, cuando vivía con mi hermano y mi familia... Ellos, ¿Cuanto hace...? ¿Cuanto hace que no los veo o los llamo?, deben estar preocupados por mi... Creo..., Ademas, hace mucho que no entro a mi Facebook, (si tienen facebook), de seguro debo tener muchos mensajes de mis amigas...

-Bueno.. Es mejor que vaya a la practica, no quiero oír regaños de la capitana por llegar tarde de nuevo- Soarin puso su típica cara de asco y escalofríos al pronunciar capitana, jaja eso siempre me hace reír al día, como sea, cuando el se fue, yo comencé a limpiar todo el desastre causado por mis manos torpes, odio cocinar, maldito ¿Porque tienes que cocinar como los dioses? y yo como los perros TnT, sin perder tiempo entre al baño para estar súper limpia, una vez que termine de bañarme me seque y me coloque un hermoso vestido de color rosa y violeta, me senté en mi computadora, vaya que estaba sucia, no hacía ni tres años que la uso, tome un trapo viejo para quitarle las telarañas, luego de dejarla como nueva, conecte el cable al enchufe, lentamente apreté el botón de encendido para ver como la computadora daba un chispazo, rápido, me tape la cara, pensé que iba a estallar, luego recordé... Siempre se encienda así, suspire, vi como se colocaba en Inicio, di click en el icono, me salio una foto en pantalla casi largo lagrimas, era la foto de cuando todas nos graduamos, estábamos con nuestros vestidos de fiesta, estábamos tan hermosas, me luego seguí pasando las fotos y salte a una donde todas teníamos 16 años, era el día de mostrar tu talento.

 ***Flash Back***

 _Teníamos 16 años, cuando todas estábamos súper emocionadas por participar en la muestra de talentos de la secundaria Canterlot, Rainbow seguía enojada porque no le habían dejado mostrar sus 100 tiros de arco, mas bien tenía que cantar, aunque le daba vergüenza por sus frenillos, mas para mi le quedan lindos, igual que su tintura en el cabello, que lastima igual sus colores naturales eran hermosos, pero ella no toleraba que la compararan con su hermano, ni a su hermano, me reí poco._

 _Nuestra directora subió al escenario para dar comienzo a la gran muestra, muchos pasaron, pero el de Rainbow fue el mas destacado, si no por que canto una bella canción, según ella era para un chico que le gustaba mucho, nunca me dijo quien, mala persona ahí._

 _Rainbow se había colocado en el escenario a cantar una bonita canción, al terminar todos comenzaron a aplaudirle, estaban todos como locos ¿Nunca vieron a una chica cantar?, Luego de eso paso Pinkie pie quien impresiono a todos tocando 10 instrumentos a la vez, Rarity mostró uno de sus vestidos muy brillantes, Applejack con una soga mostró como enlazar y casar a tu hermano, jaja ese me hizo reír lo usare para shining armor, Fluttershy no quiso participar se quedo helada en medio del acto, yo no participe no tenia nada interesante, pero las chicas me arrastraron al escenario para sacar una foto grupa, cada una hizo su propia cara._

 ***Fin Flash Back***

Esa foto me traía buenos recuerdos, quería besar la computadora sin parar, jaja, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla hasta llegar al suelo, seque mis ojos, volví mi concentración al navegador para entrar al facebook, luego de eso ingrese mis datos, cuando entre vi que tenia 97830, mensajes, 300 eran de Rarity, 97000 eran de Pinkie pie, 200 Eran de Rainbow Dash, 200 de Applejack y 130 de Fluttershy, comencé a leer todos sin parar, parece que las chicas aun no abandonaron facebook, luego de leer todos no dude en publicar un estado "¡HOLA CHICAS VOLVIO SU TWILIGHT!", luego de eso tuve 1 Me gusta y en 5 segundos 30 Comentarios de Pinkie pie, Muchos eran de saludos y sus típicas preguntas, no dude en ponerme a chatear toda la noche con ella, sin duda tuvimos una larga charla, ella me había contado que las chicas se habían separado, algunas... Applejack se había peleado con Rainbow, porque según Rainbow Applejack rompió su guitarra eléctrica y en realidad fue Rarity quien no quería decirlo porque sabía que Rainbow se enojaría con ella, pero no dijo nada ella quiso decírselo luego pero el problema estaba echo, luego de eso Pinkie comento que se tenía que ir a una fiesta que planeo con Chesse, su nuevo novio, me puse contenta de escuchar eso, eran obvios que eran uno para el otro, luego estaba por apagar la computadora, me pase toda la tarde charlando con ella, rápidamente antes de irme me llego un mensaje de Fluttershy, "Humm, Twilight, es bueno verte conectada, ¿Quieres charlar un día en mi casa, vivo 4 vueltas de la tuya no me anime a visitarte porque creía que te molestaría mucho.." Ese fue su mensaje, yo le conteste con una sonrisa y le dije que si que hoy a las 5 de la tarde la vería en su casa, Apague de una computadora y la tape con un mantel para que no se vuelva a ensuciar, y me puse a pensar y procesar lo que había ocurrido con Applejack y Rainbow, ellas eran las mejores amigas...

-Es una lastima, ellas eran como hermanas- Puse mis manos en mi rostro para frotarme la cabeza, luego me tire de espaldas a la cama y vi el techo, sentí un poco de hambre de suerte, Soarin había llegado, escuche como azoto la puerta agresivamente, de seguro Spitfire...

-¡NO SABES LO QUE ME HIZO HACER ESA MALDITA, SI EL FÚTBOL NO FUERA MI PASIÓN ME VOY DE ESE EQUIPO PARA SIEMPRE!- Soarin entro al baño y parece que se fue a dar una larga ducha... Un día pesado, es mejor bañarse para aflojarse.

* * *

 **Que les pareció ? espero que kawaii no se preocupen en el otro narra Rainbow y Twilight 7u7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiwisss aqui florwis con un cap nuevo y interesante**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: "La verdad se supo"**

* * *

Yo estaba acostada en la cama del hotel, era de una plaza, estaba con mi diario, yo lo tengo desde que empece la secundaria en Canterlot high, recuerdo como si fuera ayer que mi madre me lo regalo, apenas tenía 12 años, las personas me veían como una niña de 8, eso me hacía sentir mal, por eso siempre me pisoteaban, pero todo cambio prometí que jamas dejaría que nadie me pisoteara de nuevo, por eso ahora soy lo que soy, mala y ruda, también me prometí jamas volver a enamorarme aunque me destroce el corazón, por lo que había pasado ustedes saben, abrí mi diario, en la primera hoja tenía una foto de cuando yo comencé la escuela estaba vestida con short negro y una blusa celeste que me cubría toda la cadera, una zapatillas y medias blancas, para abrigo una chaqueta blanca con cierre plateado y en forma de rayo, tenía una coleta. Seguí pasando las hojas, algunas cosas las escribí y otras eran fotos, había muchas cosas y bobadas escritas y justo vi cuando... Yo escribía.. todo lo que sentía por Soarin...

 ***Flash Back***

 _Yo tenía 15 y había entrado a la escuela, de mi mochila saque un cuaderno azul con tapa y candado, mi diario, me senté a escribir y justo una pelota me dio en la cara, hizo que soltara mi cuaderno y me tiro al piso, caí sobre mis brazos. -¡RAYOS!- Grite enojada, era el primer día y ya me lo arruinan, un chico me sostuvo la mano y me ayudo a levantarme, casi me resbalo, pero el me tomo de la cintura y caí en sus brazos en ese momento nos miramos a los ojos, el testaba con una linda sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos radiantes que me hipnotizaban de tan solo verlos, me paro. -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el con su cara preocupada y coloco ambas manos en mis hombros, me miro fijo y yo no podía responder, tenía un gran nudo en mi garganta -S-Si- dije apenas audible, el me sonrió y dio un suspiro. -¿Y mis modales? Mi nombre es Soarin, me sonrió y me ofreció su mano como saludo, yo dude unos minutos pero luego la tome -amm- no dije nada el me miro y sonrió -Se nota eres tímida, te diré blue por tu cabello, es lindo ¿sabes?- yo me sonroje un poco. En eso vi a Fluttershy una de mis mejores amigas, estaba llorando paso por mi lado y yo la mire y comencé a seguirla -¡Flutershy espera!- Ella se detuvo y me miro y luego me abrazo -Unos chicos me dijeron tonta y fea y me tiraron al agua - Fluttershy me mostró su ropa mojada, pobre, no podía sentirme mas enojada, yo la mire con furia, -¿QUIENES ERAN?- Mi cara estaba tan roja que ni un demonio se me acercaría de tan solo verme. Yo la tome del brazo y ella me guió hacía la cancha de fútbol, ahí vi a Soarin quien estaba lejos de unos chicos, estaba con un balón de fútbol, me sonroje al verlo se veía fuerte y atractivo, ¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTOY PENSANDO?, me dirigí a los chicos, ¿Quienes podrían ser?, solo tres par de idiotas, Thunderlane, uno de los que se cree mejor que los demás y Fire Streak junto a su hermano Lightning Streak, me miraron. -Pero si la chica payaso se cambio el look- comenzaron a apuntarme con sus asquerosos dedos. -¿Sus padres no les enseñaron que señalar esta mal?- Dije yo mientras sonreía sin mostrar algún enojo, pero en mi interior tenia ganas de agarrar un bate y romperles la cara a golpes, -¿y a mi que mierda me importa?- dijo el gritando, algunos nos miraron y Soarin volteo y se adelanto a venir, -¿Te crees gay por golpear a una niña?- Este trago en seco y sonrió -No ¿y tu Marimacho?- Esa palabra, es tu fin. -¡ES TU HORA!- Me abalance sobre el y comencé a golpearlo sin parar, podría decir que le saque algunos dientes y le deje el ojo morando, y le arranque algunos pelos del cabello, pero ba! eso no es nada. -Blue Espera te!- Grito Soarin mientras me tomaba de los brazos y me alejaba de el -SUÉLTAME LE VOY A ENSEÑAR A ESE MARICA A RESPETAR!- No deje de patalear, parecía que el era mi padre y yo una niña enojada._

 _-¡JAJAJA LA NIÑA SE CREE FEMENINA!- Todos se comenzaron a burlar de mi, yo ya lejos le patee un balón y le dio justo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, mientras que la directora luna nos mando a la oficina de la directora, me regañaron junto a Soarin y nos hicieron podar toda la cancha de fútbol era eso o 1 semana de expulsión, Tenia miedo de que Soarin se aya enojado conmigo o le desagrade mi lado no tan femenino._

 _-Lo siento- Suspire yo, me sentía culpable de que el estuviera aquí, el se dio vuelta y seguía con su típica sonrisa. -No te preocupes esto no es nada créeme, me metí en peores problemas!_

 _-jeje, no como los míos- sonreí, esa tarde la pasamos hablando de su vida y de la mía, todo lo que habíamos echo y todo lo que yo hice, fue como amor a primera vista, con el me sentía tan bien, desde ese día y el yo fuimos los mejores amigas, puede decir que mis amigas me molestaban algunas veces con el, yo no podía evitar sonrojarme por eso me descubrieron._

 ***Fin de Flash Back***

Cerré mi cuaderno y me arrodille, abrace mis rodillas y acosté mi cabeza sobre ellas luego sonreí pero fui interrumpida por una sombra que lentamente entro a mi habitación, Rarity, -Hola Rainbow querida, ¿que haces?, ven a disfrutar el hermoso día, ¿No pensaras quedarte toda la tarde encerrada? ¿O si?- Rarity se sentó a mi costado y yo le sonreí, -Por supuesto que no- sonreí, estaba lista para disfrutar de este verano de vacaciones y seria un largo verano, espero poder enamorarme nuevamente de alguien que valga la pena en realidad...

Me levante de mi cama y junto con Rarity decidimos pasar la tarde en la playa hay nos reuniríamos con Flash Sentry y con su novia Sunset Shimmer, La verdad me da asco su novia es muy mala, pero me gusta rebajarla, hay aveces que quiere ganarme pero la lenta no puede, en fin, no me pasare el día hablando de ella es mejor disfrutar que lamentar, okey no se si era así, como sea, me subí al convertible de Rarity y nos fuimos hacía la playa, hay estaban ellos, Rarity saco una sombrilla y una silla, se coloco sobre ella y se acostó, primero se puso su "Bronceador solar" y luego se acostó para tomar sol, si!, definitivamente este sera un largo y aburrido verano...

Me senté en una silla vago la sombra, me saque el vestido que tenía puesto para dejar mi bikini solo, la parte de arriba era multicolor y la de abajo también, la verdad antes me decían plana, pero ahora me da vergüenza tener tan grade los pechos, la verdad prefiero ser plana... Odio que los chicos me estén mirando por mi cuerpo, lo odio!, no se como a Rarity no le molesta, recuerdo lo bonita que era en la secundaria, jamas aceptaba un comentario negativo y si lo recibía ella contestaba con mucho amor diciendo -Tu envidia me resbala y tus celos dan fama- dije en susurro pero fui escuchada por ella misma -Así se dice querida- sonrió Rarity mientras me miraba con un guiñe en el ojo, solo sonreí.

Flash estaba algo abrumado, mientras que Sunset como siempre se fue a coquetear chicos, yo me acerque a el para por fin hablarle después de mucho tiempo..

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunte mientras me senté a su lado, -Eso creo- contesto el, se veía desanimado... -¿Pasa algo?, Puedes confiar en mi?- Le di una sonrisa confiada y el me sonrió.

-Es que, bueno, extraño a Twilight y mucho, no le digas a Sunset me va a matar- el me suplico con ojos de cachorro, yo no pude evitar reír.

-Tranquilo con esta travestí yo no me hablo, ademas ¿Porque la extrañas? Si tu le terminaste- esas palabras que dije lo hicieron reaccionar, me miro arqueando las cejas.

-¿Perdón? Me traicionan mis oídos... ¡ELLA ME TERMINO!- el saco su teléfono y me mostró un mensaje de Twilight que decía..

 ***MENSAJE***

 **De Twilight**

 **Para Flash:**

 _ **Escucha tu niño tonto, la verdad nunca me gustaste, no te me acerques me das asco, te haces el popular y no me llegas ni ganado 3 oscar, eres un estupido, no me vuelvas a hablar o le digo a mi hermano que te mate ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!**_

No podia creer lo que mis ojos veían, ese mensaje, es del celular de Twilight, -¡PERO COMO?- Saque mi celular y tenía una foto de pantalla del mensaje que Flash le mando a Twilight y se lo mostré a el.

 ***MENSAJE***

 **De Flash**

 **Para Twilight:**

 **Escucha tu niña nerd, la verdad nunca me gustaste solo te use para hacerte sufrir, prefiero a Sunset ella es mas bonita, hermosa y mas inteligente y su cabello es mejor, y no usa anteojos como tu nerd, fea estúpida, no te me acerques porque te voy a golpear.**

Flash abrió los ojos como platos, luego de unos segundos pensado quien puedo haber echo esto llegamos a una conclusión...

* * *

Y ese fue el cap de hoy, tranqs que esto recién empieza, dejen sus reviews, ¿Quien fue? meh apuesto que re saben :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Me encanta esto #FlashLightSoarinDash #TuT**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 "SONATA DUSK"**

* * *

Eran las 04:30 de la tarde, tome algunas cosas y las coloque en mi bolsa, estaba lista para ir a la casa de Fluttershy, espero verla, estoy tan emocionada, la extrañe mucho estos días, sin tener a alguien que me ayudara, ahora tendré por lo menos a una del grupo conmigo, ¿Tal vez?... Ella sepa donde están las demás, seria buena idea preguntarle, como sea, tome mi bolso y las llave de la casa, Soarin seguía durmiendo, así que le deje una nota para que sepa que estaré en casa de una vieja amiga, bien una vez echo eso la coloque sobre la mesa y salí por la puerta trasera, cerré con llave y me dirigí rumbo a la casa de Fluttershy, Al llegar un hombre alto, de cabello color naranja y piel roja, me abrí la puerta, era Big macintosh el hermano mayor de Applejack, -Tiempo sin verte- lo salude con una sonrisa -Lo mismo digo- contesto el dejándome entrar, de ahí había un conejito, Ángel, eral el conejito de Fluttershy, me miro con una cara tierna moviendo su dulce nariz dulcemente, en una silla, una chica algo gorda, parecía estar embarazada, me sonrió -Twilight!- Era Fluttershy, intento pararse pero su peso le hizo caer en la silla, yo me acerque con un fuerte abrazo, tanto pero no como para lastimara, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a mi mejor amiga de la secundaría.

-¿Como as estado?- Me pregunto mientras colocaba algunas tazas de té sobre la mesa, -Muy bien y veo que ya estarás por dar luz- ella me sonrió y acaricio su vientre, -exacto- las dos reímos un poco, me senté a su lado y comenzamos a conversar, ella me contó como Big Macintosh se le declaro.

 ***Flash Back* (Narra Fluttershy)**

 _Yo tenía 20 años cuando ustedes se habían ido, la única familia presente que m quedaba era la de Applejack, ella había ofrecido un baile de la familia Apple y me invito para no pasar estos días sola, yo me hospede en su casa, lo mejor es que pude ayudar con algunos que aceres en su casa, ella claro acepto mi ayuda, de ahí pude conocer muy bien a Big macintosh, también a su abuela, ella fue muy dulce aunque muchas veces se quejaba de que algunos no realizaban sus tareas, Applebloom, se sentía muy triste de haber perdido a sus amigas, Scotaloo y Sweetie Belle, pero en realidad, en esta fiesta estaba presentes Sweetie Belle, ya que su madre la trajo de visita, Rarity vive sola ahora, o eso creo yo, durante la fiesta yo estaba sola en una de las mesas mientras todos se divertían cuando alguien apoyo una mano en mi hombro, yo con algo de miedo levante la mirada y vi la dulce sonrisa de Big quien me sonreía el se ofreció a llevarme la pista yo sin duda acepte desde ahí lo conocí mejor, ¿Sabían que el ama a los animales tanto como ami?, y es muy sensible y tímido en realidad. después unos de esos días, el me había contando que había terminado con Cheerilee, yo me sentí mal por el pero después un gusto de felicidad, luego de un tiempo el me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y me pregunto si yo quería ser su novia y acepte._

 ***Fin de Flash Back* (Narra Twilight)**

Esa historia fue tan dulce y me dio mucha información sobre las demás, -¿y Rainbow/ Pinkie pie?- Fluttershy sonrió. -Rainbow esta de nuevo en la ciudad junto con Rarity, y Pinkie Pie se va a casar con Chesse- esas palabras me llenaron de alegría al menos después de que se me quito al ver la foto que Rainbow le envió a Fluttershy, Rarity y ella abrazadas a ¡FLASH SENTY!, bueno creo que debería estar feliz por ellas ya que por lo menos ellas si se le acercan, bien -y Bueno háblame de Applejack.

-Ella esta muy bien, de seguro debe estar con Caramel en su nueva sucursal de postres- después de esas palabras mi estomago gruño.

-Jeje, hablando de postres, yo tengo mucha hambre- suspire ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Veo que tu también estas embarazada- Yo me sonroje y le conté todo lo que me había ocurrido, una vez eso comencé a contarle a alguien que conocí.

-Luego conocí a un chico llamado Soarin que me acepto y ahora somos novios- Fluttershy abrió los ojos como platos -¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunte asustada su cara estaba horrorizada.

-¿Soa-Soarin? ¿Storm?- Pregunto ella mientras me miraba con algunas lagrimas.

-S-si, paso algo con el?- dije yo con el corazón ya echo trizas.

-Eso solo que... me suena- sonrió ella, suspire, me estaba asustado ya.

-¿Cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada- Pregunto Fluttershy

-Tres meses después que el me dejo-

-¿Cuantos meses pasaron?-

-6 y estoy de 3-

 ***Rainbow***

-Sunset Shimmer- Gritamos yo y Flash al mismo tiempo con una cara de miedo, no podía creer que esa hija de fruta había echo esto, separas a Twilight de Flash, con lo mucho que a ella le había dolido, esto era imperdonable, le voy a romper esa cosa que llama rostro. Sunset nos miro enojada y pregunto que era tanto alboroto

-Terminamos y olvídate de mi- Dijo Flash en un tono cortante Sunset no entendía nada, esta chica se esta haciendo la lesa!

-Vamos sabemos tu juegito, tu hiciste que flash y Twilight se separaran, ambos mostramos mensajes de texto y ella abrió los ojos como platos, de seguro ya sabía que la descubrimos -Yo jamas hice eso- lo negó, nosotros la seguimos mirando mal, aparte de maldita mentirosa.

-No mientas tenemos pruebas- esta vez ella comenzó a llorar su rostro estaba todo mojado y comenzó a decir que no mentía que jamas hizo eso..

-¿Como podemos creerte?- contesto Flash en un tono de enojo volteando a ver el mar, yo suspire y no tuve otra.

-Haber, Sunset, yo nunca te vi así y dime... "Si no fuiste tu" ¿Quien fue?- su rostro cambio a pensativo, pero igual seguía lagrimeando, ella no sabía, no respondió

-Yo no lose...- suspiro luego abrió los ojos -A no ser..

Yo pensé su a no ser, si esta me esta tomando el pelo le voy a romper la cara, pero parase insegura de si misma, ademas de que estaba llorando, ella jamas lloro, bueno al menos desde que la conozco nunca la vi llorar, por nada.

-Ahora creo saber quien fue..- Vi que sunset saco su celular, no se ni para que luego hizo una llamada a una de sus amigas y en lo mas rápido llego, era Sonata, comenzaron a hablar se sentían los gritos, hasta que Sonata se había largado a llorar pidiéndole disculpas a Sunset, se pudo escuchar algo de lo que decía, parecía que sunset abrazo a Sonata y acaricio su cabeza

* * *

 **#SonataSeMetioEnProblemasTnT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquii el otro cap**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 : Una culpable y una** **invitación**

* * *

 **(Narra Rainbow)**

Luego de unos minutos, Sunset estaba hablando con Sonata, la verdad no se entendía de mucho, pero parecía haber algunas lagrimas y abrazos, también de algunas disculpas, luego de eso se dirigieron a nosotras y Sonata nos saludo con la mirada gacha.

-Haber, que tiene que ver Sonata en esto?- pregunto Flash algo confundió mientras me miraba y luego vio a Sonata quien seguía llorando, la verdad no entendíamos nada.

-Todo fue mi culpa- Susurro Sonata, no lo podíamos creer, ¿Sonata Fue?

-No digas mentiras, sunset...- Dijo Flash cruzado de brazos mirando mal a sunset.

-Ella no fue, fui yo, una vez...- Comenzó a narrar Sonata.

-Yo me encontraba caminando por los pasillos, seguían esas miradas de odio hacía mi, pero bueno, no me importo de mucho porque tenia una amiga y era Sunset y quería que fuera muy feliz, entonces ella me mira con algo de tristeza, yo claro le pregunte que le ocurrió, y ella me había contando de que flash y Twilight estaban juntos y eso, y me dijo que se sentía mal entonces yo idee un plan, envié mensajes del celular de Twilight y del celular de Flash apropósito para que se separaran y funciono- después de esas palabras, yo mire a Flash que estaba en estado de Shock, Luego casi se desmaya, yo claro me disculpe con sunset y ella las acepto, también perdone a Sonata aunque no sabía de lo que hacia, Flash se paro y no dijo nada, lo único que hizo es dirigirse hacía el mar y sentarse en la arena húmeda, yo me dirigí donde el y me senté a su lado, vi como sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caían hacía la arena, puse mi mano junto con su hombro.

-Flash, shh... no debes estar así, yo te entiendo, me paso lo mismo con Soarin- el me miro y me abrazo.

-Se lo que sufriste dash, por eso eres la única que me puede entender, gracias por ser mi amiga todo este tiempo- yo sonreí y correspondí a su abrazo.

-Ejmm.. ¿que ocurre?- la voz.. Rarity estaba atrás nuestro con una mirada y una sonrisa picarona, levanto sus gafas y me miro pestañeando.

-No empieces Rarity no estamos para bromas- dije algo enojada y Rarity se cruzo de brazos.

-Esta bien, solo quería joder un rato, como sea, ¿Que ocurrió?- Junto a Flash le explicamos todo a Rarity al principio se confundió pero logro entender todo, la verdad tampoco ella podía creer de lo que hizo Sonata, primer porque sonata no es tan mala como que digamos y segundo es mas tonta hasta para abrir un frasco de pepinillos, después de un día muy raro y cansado, Rarity y yo nos fuimos al hotel para pensar en todo lo sucedido.

 **Con Twilight...**

Después de una larga charla con Fluttershy, ella sirvió algo de té, la verdad comí con ganas, estaba tan hambrienta, ella igual, estar embarazada no es fácil tienes que soportar grandes dolores, al terminar de comer, ella saco un álbum de fotos de la secundaria, eran las fotos de todas nosotras, recuerdo esa foto, en la que Rainbow y Applejack jugaron un concurso de quien comía mas, y termino ganando Pinkie pie, también en la que Rarity competía con Trixie en quien seria julieta en la obra y besaría a Thunderlane, pero esa fue algo graciosa la verdad...

 ***Flash Back***

Yo me dirigía corriendo a todo lo que da hacía donde estaban mis amigas y luego le mostré un papel a Rarity, sus ojos tenían un dibujo de estrella y una sonrisa que le ganaba a Pinkie pie, Rarity comenzó a saltar de emoción.

-¡AGHAAHAHAHA!, NO PUEDO CREERLO, ROMEO Y JULIETA, YO SERÉ JULIETA- de la nada salio una chica de cabello blanco celestino y de piel celeste. Trixie.

-¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE OBTENDRÁ ESE PAPEL!- Dijo mientras le arrebataba el folleto de la mano a Rarity, claro Rarity se enojo y fue corriendo hacía las audiciones, de suerte llego a tiempo, la verdad Rainbow estaba al lado de la profesora ya que estaba en pleno castigo, digamos que hizo volar el laboratorio de química, Mientras Rainbow tenía una planilla de todas las chicas... todas fueron rechazadas. No eran muy buenas para interpretar shakespeare. En medio del escenario parecería que Rarity conseguiría el papel pero no fue así trixie casi hizo que se matara y comenzaron a pelear, claro la profesora envió a Rainbow a que separa.

-¡OIGAN YA BASTA SON UNAS RIDÍCULAS!, QUE TANTO TIENEN QUE PELEAR ACASO ES DIFÍCIL DECIR- Rainbow se puso a actuar- ¡Oh romeo donde estas que no te veo!, ¿Acaso te as olvidado de mi?- Lo hizo perfectamente.

-¡ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍA VER RAINBOW DASH TIENES EL PAPEL!- Grito con emoción la profesora en cambio dash se desmayo de la noticia.

-¡queeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Gritaron las dos.

*Fin de Flash Back*

-No puedo creer que aun tengas esa foto- reí en vos baja y Fluttershy también, me sonrió.

-Lo se, Rainbow cree que la destruí, pero en realidad no-

 ***Con Rainbow***

Ya era algo de noche, lo primero que hice fue encender mi celular, había recibido una súper invitación de pinkie pie, donde se iba a casar con chesse, la boda seria dentro de 1 semana, no lo puedo creer, grite y Rarity entro corriendo con un palo, yo solo le dije que Pinkie se casaba en una semana y ella comenzó a gritar de emoción, lo mejor es que me pidió que este a cargo del canto y Rarity del vestido


	7. ¿Amor?

**(Narra Rainbow)**

Me levante a las 6 de la mañana, muy temprano, había recibido un mensaje de flash, tome mi celular y hice clic en bandeja de entrada, leí su mensaje, al parecer quería verme, voltee y vi a Rarity dormir con una mascarilla verde, algunos ruleros puesto y su anti fas, antes de irme a cambiar le saque varias fotos, lo primer que hice fue bañarme, una ves lista me cambie, elegí una falda, raro de mi, la verdad no me gustaban las faldas, pero bueno, no tenia que, tome la falda con encaje celeste, una musculosa del mismo color, ya parecía un vestido y tome un cinturón de Rarity, era de color blanco y tenia un rallo dorado en el medio del broche, tome unas botas blancas y me deje el cabello suelto, luego fue a la recepción del hotel donde se encontraba flash jugando con su celular, al parecer noto mi presencia y me miro de pies a cabeza, yo me sonroje, el luego me miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa se acerco hacía mi.

-te ves muy bonita dash, nunca imagine verte con vestido- dijo el, yo me encogí de hombro y el sonrió, yo me torne roja de tanta vergüenza, el enredo su brazo con el mio y me tomo de la mano para luego salir del hotel, el me abrió la puerta de su carro y yo me metí contenta, luego dio la vuelta para subir al otro lado.

-Bien, hace mucho que no salimos, te parece si vamos a comer algo?- Flash me sonrió coqueta mente yo asentí, el tomo las llaves y las coloco en el agujero, luego las giro para dar arranque y presiono la palanca, el resto del camino mire por la ventana, un mutuo silencio nos rodeaba hasta que el lo rompió.

-Y.. como as estado todo este tiempo, Dashie?, adivino que aun te dicen así..- yo lo mire y negué -no desde que lo mencionas jeje, la verdad algo dolida...- el me miro y bajo la música de rock que había puesto, pero justo habíamos llegado, bajamos del auto, el primero para luego abrirme la puerta, una vez a dentro ordenamos lo que queríamos y el se dispuso a preguntarme porque me sentía dolida, yo le conté lo que me había dicho mi hermano Blitz, el lo entendido y también dijo que era increíble que el tenga novia, yo me reí.

-Sabes, creo que después hay que ir a ver a Twilight- le sugerí pero el me miro un tanto preocupado luego negó con la cabeza para dar un leve suspiro

-Creo que seria bueno.. Pero... me entere que tenía novio y bueno que esta...- vi como una lagrima caía por su mejilla yo se la quite y levante su barbilla con mi mano lo mire a los ojos. -Pase lo que pase estaré contigo- le sonreí y el me sonrió, luego tomo mi mano. -eres la mejor dash, nunca lo dude, siempre tan leal- yo sonreí y luego me envolvió en un abrazo, sentí mi corazón latir a mil. Luego llego la comida la cual el parecía embobado por la comida, es normal en flash, el come y come y no engorda nunca es igual que yo, podría comer todo lo que hay y nunca engordar, también seguir teniendo mi hermosa figura, mire a flash comer, me dio un poco de risa la verdad se veía muy lindo comiendo, ESPEREN! ¡¿ACASO DIJE LINDO?!, RAINBOW DASH RECUERDA LA PROMESA QUE HICISTE CON LO QUE PASO CON SOARIN!

 _ ***Flash back***_

 _Luego de haberme levantado y que me destiñeran el cabello, volví a la escuela, estaba destruida, sabía que mi corazón estaba echo añicos, no podía tolerar ver a todos con sus parejas tomados de la mano, mis amigas fueron a abrazarme porque yo igual ya les había contando lo que paso, no mucha importancia me dio, lo días pasaban, muchos chicos me invitaron a salir, pero les negaba, Blitz me molestaba, también lo ignore, un tiempo dejo de hacerlo, la verdad el me pregunto que me ocurría, lo volví a ignorar, mis padres se preocuparon y me enviaron a un psicólogo, me moleste, acaso no entendían que quería estar sola, pero al final fue una chica la que me atendió, decidí contarle todo porque ella había prometido no contarles nada a mis padres, ella fue la quien me entendió, al terminar las clases me sentí como nueva, haber contando todo lo que sufrí me hizo liberarme y desahogarme, luego hice una promesa de que jamas me volvería a enamorar, nunca mas en la vida._

 ** _*Fin de Flash Back*_**

Rainbow dash, en que carajos estas pensando no puedes enamorarte, acaso quieres volver a sufrir?, no puedo creer que estaba hablando con mi sub consciente, estoy loca, volví a ver a flash y me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, yo me sonroje y el me imito. Luego de terminar de comer íbamos a pagar pero flash me gano y pago por mi, dijo que no le importaba, luego fuimos al cine a ver una película, vimos una película de terror, "La noche del demonio 3", la verdad a mi si me daban miedo las películas, pero quería ser valiente no quería mostrarle a alguien mas que me daba miedo salvo en una parte que no pude mirar al hombre y me tape la cara, flash me envolvió en un abrazo -Shhh, no tienes que tener miedo yo siempre te voy a proteger- el susurro a mi oído luego me miro a los ojos estábamos a punto de besarnos, sentí como mis labios rosaban los de el y los de el los míos, hasta que en la película la chica grito y de susto nos apartamos, me sonroje bastante, también no le dirigí la mirada en todo el día, luego sentí su mano tocarse con la mía y el me tomo de la mano durante el resto de la película. Al finalizar la película los dos salimos ya era casi de noche y la pasamos en un parque, a verdad hacía mucho que no me divertía tan así, en un breve descuido me tropecé con una endemoniada roca y casi caigo al agua pero flash me sostuvo de la cintura, la luz de la luna nos rodeaba el se acerco a mi y yo a el, ese momento fue mágico, sentí mi corazón a ful, luego sus labios estaban pegados a los míos.

-Rainbow yo..- el se separo de mi avergonzado, lo mire no me , me lance sobre el y caímos al pasto dándonos unos hermosos besos. al terminar la noche el me llevo a mi casa y nos despedimos con otro beso, o mas bien otros 15 besos, sus besos eran como chocolates con menta.

Gire la manija de mi habitación y vi a Rarity con una sonrisa picarona.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH BESASTE A FLASH!- Grito ella mientras yo me sonrojaba las dos gritamos juntas y saltamos de la emoción, yo le conté todo lo que pasamos y Rarity se le derretía el corazón de lo tan romántico que fue el conmigo, ella me aseguro de que debe sentir algo por mi, yo negué con la cabeza y reí, Rarity me contó que había hablado con Twilight y que estaba encanta de vernos junto a Fluttershy mañana por la tarde, pasaríamos la tarde juntas, ademas de que Pinkie también las invito.

Abrí mis ojos y note que ya era de día eran la 1... -¡LA UNA!- Rarity despertó espantada luego vio la hora y nos levantamos corriendo, yo primero me bañe, sabía que Rarity tardaría un siglo, así que ella desayuno una ves que termino ella entro al baño y yo desayune, ambas nos cambiamos. Rarity tomo las llave de su auto y corrimos hacía el, luego en un dos por tres, llegamos al centro comercial, yo estaba con los cabellos volados, atónita y abrazada al respaldo del asiento, Rarity condujo como loca!

-¡RARITYYYYYYYYYY!- gire y vi a Twilight con lagrimas en los ojos, vino y se tiro sobre Rarity, y también vi a Fluttershy abrazándome desesperada, yo la abrace la verdad todas nos abrazamos, detrás de mi Estaba flash, yo lo invite. Twilight se volvió para atrás, sus lagrimas eran de odio y tristeza.

-TU NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ- Dijo Twilight gritando y señalando a Flash, yo la sujete, ella se negó pero luego le explicamos todo junto con Rarity, Twilight parecía muy confundida y destrozada, dejamos un tanto solo a los dos para que pudieran hablar.

* * *

No eh actualizado muy seguido aqui, siempre actualizo mas en wattpad, la verdad creo que wattpad es mejor, para mi gusto, es que ahí todos nos llevamos bien ninguno discute ni ataca insultando cuando se copian o algo si no que lo hablan, aqui es diferente, todo es un bardo y lios, y ya se quienes son las que los empiezan no me pueden decir que no, no doy nombres porque de seguro son tan quilomberas que se defenderán a su gusto

 **En fin, el cap, espero que les guste, se que hice como flashdash, pero quiero que sepan que sera soarindash y flashlight**


	8. explicaciones y celos

**(Narra Twilight)**

Las chicas me dejaron junto con Flash, la verdad sostenía unas bolsas y me tapaba la barriga, aunque a la vez quería gritarle que estaba embarazada y claro, que el era el padre, pero no sabía como lo iba a tomar, me sentía confundida, destrozada, tenía muchas mentiras en mi cabeza, no se como pudo pasar, porque fui tan ciega, flash me mira algo preocupado, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, su hermosa sonrisa coqueta que siempre me hacia suspirar, su perfecto cabello erizado, su cabello azul, era tan perfecto, una suavidad, su hermoso perfume a hombre, todo de el, su chaqueta de cuero negra, ah me hacia suspirar, era como morirme y renacer al estar con el, estaba muy nerviosa, quería tratar de entenderlo todo, supuse, tengo que comenzar de cero con el, el conmigo y así.

-Twilig-Twilihgt- voltee a verlo a los ojos, tenía sus hermosos ojos cristalizados, acuosos, sentí su culpa, me tomo de las manos y me envolvió en un abrazo, solté las bolsas, dejando que el me abrazara, también sentí como acariciaba mi vientre, no sabía pero, debí suponer que ya lo sabía.

-Porque no me lo dijiste- sollozo susurrando a mi oído, mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, estaba tan asustada y aterrada, temía que se enojara y me volviera a dejar, aunque sentía que no era correcto, estaba con Soarin, no podía mentirle así, como se supone que el aceptara a Flash, después de contarle que el fue el que me dejo embarazada, como llegar y decirle, "Soarin el es el padre de mi futura hijo/a", puede romperle la cara de un puñetazo y sacarle la hermosura, aunque mi verdadera preocupación era que lo matara.

-Tenía mucho miedo Flash- el se separo de mi mirándome mal, dio un suspiro.

-¿Miedo de que?- me miro con sus hermosos ojos acuosos, se notaba sus ganas de llorar.

-de todo, tenía miedo de perderte, de que me dejaras- no logre contener ni un minuto mas mis lagrimas, las deje caer, al parecer el también, vi como una gota caía por su mejilla.

-sabes todas las veces que pensé en ti, en porque todo esto ocurrió, hasta ahora, me entero que estas esperando un hijo mio, que estas sola, sabes lo que luche por encontrarte y darte esta explicación, Twilight yo te amo, nunca te voy a dejar sola- lo mire con tantas ganas de besarlo y que me haga suya, pero estaba mal, estaba con Soarin, no podía dejarlo así como así.

-Flash, yo tengo novio y lo quiero mucho, no puedo dejarlo así como así- me separe del abrazo de Flash, el me miro con la cabeza gacha, estaba destrozado, así me sentí yo cuando paso todo esto.

-y ese soy yo- oh oh... me di vuelta para ver a Soarin echando humos, parece que esto iba a terminar mal, Soarin se acerco a Flash y lo tomo de la camisa, Flash comparado con Soarin, el es una hormiga contra un elefante.

-Por favor, Soarin bájalo- el me empujo.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste maldito- En ese entonces Flash se zafo del agarre y comenzó a correr, vaya valentía, mas bien cobarde, Soarin claro, no dejaría que se escapara, de suerte llegaron las chicas, Vieron como Flash corría.

-Que paso ahora?- pregunto un tanto molesta Rainbow mirando la escena.

-hay que ayudarlo- Fluttershy se tapo los ojos, Flash logro tirarle como una red en la cara a Soarin, para que se detenga, pero no funciono, así que Rainbow intervino, pero causo que Soarin la empujara y cayera en la basura, eso no estuvo muy de bien, comparando a Soarin con Rainbow, es un toro contra una flor roja, estaba mas que enojada, Rainbow estaba que echaba humos, con su mano formo un puño y le partió la cara a Soarin de un puñetazo, dejándolo bien noqueado en el piso, luego comenzó a insultarlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres un bastardo, como te atreves a empujarme, ¿te as dado cuenta como quede?, que te pasa idiota!- Soarin se levanto con la cabeza gacha un tanto adolorido y pidió perdón.

 **(Narra Rainbow)**

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran, Flash pudo hablar con el desconocido, aunque un tanto me parecía conocido, no se de donde, pero parecía que Twilight le tenía afecto, por abajo Flash tomo mi mano, Twilight frunció un poco el ceño, logro ver eso, yo me desdice del agarre, y me sonroje un poco, Rarity me miraba con una sonrisa picarona, pero yo no le di mucha importancia, note la cara de Fluttershy mirando a Soarin preocupada luego se susurro cosas con Rarity, cosas que no entendía, Rarity volteo a verme como si supiera que me afectaría, no entendía.

-Soarin...- Dijo Fluttershy, yo escupí toda mi comida, ese nombre, NO PUEDE SER EL, todos centraron su atención en mi, como, como puede ser el, claro es el, como no me di cuenta, tanto tiempo, cambio mucho, es mas musculoso, es mas sexy, cállate Rainbow!,

-Te sientes bien Rainbow?- Flash coloco su mano en mi frente en señal de preocupación, pero no tenía nada me miro a los ojos y poco a poco empezó a recordar a Soarin, como olvidar lo, ellos no se conocían, solo por fotos, mas bien Flash conocía a Soarin por fotos.

-Dash...- Flash tomo mi brazo para agitar me, no reaccionaba, claro que no!, estaba en shock, osea Soarin aquí!.

-Tengo que irme- Me levante de la mesa y salí corriendo de allí, no podía verlo, llegue a un baño y comencé a llorar, abrece mis rodillas, mis lagrimas caían como cataratas, mis sollozos, todo, todo, sentía como la sangre me hervía, estaba enojada, triste, rota, adolorida, todo, sentía, celos, odio, amor, tristeza, los recuerdos de los hermosos momentos con el me llegaban de golpe, mi corazón ya no daba de esto.

-Rainbow, cariño- sentí las voz de Rarity, -Vete- le dije, quería estar sola. -Cariño, por favor, yo no tenía idea.

-lo se. Quiero estar sola por favor- ella abrió la puerta y me abrazo, sentía que no estaba sola, pero me sentía tan devastada, me sentía arruinada, pasaron unos minutos y me desahogue bastante, estaba mas tranquila, di un suspiro y volvimos a la mesa, aunque el me miraba raro, intente no contactar mirada, Twilight comenzó a hablar explicándole todo a Soarin, el al principio no entendía nada, pero luego entendió.

Al final todo salio Bien aunque, Soarin seguía mirando mal a Flash, Flash y yo salimos tomados de la mano, vi a Twilight mirándome, parecía estar enojada, un tanto roja, sera porque yo tengo a Flash de la mano...

 **(Narra Twilight)**

No puedo creer, que Rainbow y Flash estén juntos, no podía dejar de mirar a Flash, como la miraba, como el a ella, estoy tan enojada, ella me quita a mi ex novio, pero que piensas Twilight!, tienes a Soarin, pero era mi ex novio! y lo amo, como puedes decir eso!?, lo puedo decir porque es lo que siento, cállate Twilight acaso quieres volver a sufrir, No no quiero es que no necesito, no lo necesitas tienes a Soarin el te da una vida mejor, amas a Flash superarlo!, Cállate pta sub consciente.

Vi como Rainbow ya había salido y se subía al auto de Flash, sin duda ellos están enamorados, debo impedirlo a toda costa, pero que pienso carajo, Twilight Rainbow es tu amiga como le puedes hacer eso, ella sufrió por amor y tu la dejas sufrir, pero es por mi bebe, mi bebe debe estar con su padre!, No basta Twilight!, ELLA ES TU MEJOR AMIGA SIEMPRE ESTUVO CONTIGO AHORA TU DEBES DEJARLA SER FELIZ, TENGO RAZÓN OH NO?, SI LA TIENES, POR FIN DICES ALGO BUENO SUB CONSCIENTE, CÁLLATE TARADA.


	9. ¿Todavía te amo?

**Holis se que no actualizo mucho pero bueno ¡FANFIC YA ES VIEJO!, estoy mas activa en wattpad, ya que noshe... amo wattpad :'D, pero igual actualice aqui. aca no me acuerdo cuantas historias publique pero en wattpad tengo 13 historias :'v (10 son de soarindash)**

 **(Narra Twilight)**

Habían pasado algunos días, desde aquel día, en el que vi a Dash tomada de la mano de Flash, tan solo recordar eso se me paran los pelos de punta, la verdad no entiendo porque estoy tan celosa, es mi amiga debo estar feliz por ella ¿no?, yo tengo a Soarin y soy feliz, oh eso es lo que creo, ademas Flash ya sabe que estoy embarazada de el, pero, yo amo a Flash, ¡No Twilight!, si. No. Si. No. Si. No. Si. No se, necesito pensar, tengo que quedarme con alguno de los dos, pero primero debo preguntarle a Rainbow si siente algo por Flash, creo que eso seria lo correcto, no puedo dejar a Soarin y ir con Flash así como así, podría lastimar a Soarin y a Rainbow, pero pude notar como Soarin la miraba, sera que le gusta.

Sentí un ruido, me dirigí a la ventana y mire hacia fuera, Soarin entraba echando humos, otro mal día de fútbol, como me gustaría romperle el brazo a esa capitana Spitfire, es de lo peor un día me acuerdo cuando Dash la puso en su lugar, Spitfire iba con nosotros a Canterlot High.

 ***Flash Back***

Me dirigía a clases de química cuando accidentalmente choque con una chica de aspecto fuerte, su piel era amarillo claro, su cabello un tipo fuego, estaba vestida del uniforme de nuestra escuela, me miro mal y me empujo hacia atrás, haciendo que mi maqueta se destruyera, o al menos una o dos cosas, me tomo de la camisa y me miro a los ojos.

-Oye nerd, fíjate por donde cruzas, respeta a tus superiores- me arrojo hacia los casilleros y me golpee la cabeza, de suerte apenas parpadee y vi a Spitfire tirada en el piso, casi noqueada, Dash!.

-¡QUE TE PASA CON MI AMIGA, PORQUE NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU ESPECIE INTENTO DE HUMANIDAD!- Spitfire tomo a Dash del tobillo y la jalo haciendo que cayera sentada, ella le patio la cara y Spitfire se le abalanzo en sima, Dash le tomo los hombros y Spitfire le jalo del cabello, Rainbow intentando zafarse le araño la cara, luego la noqueo de un golpe.

 ***Fin de Flash Back***

 _Desde aquel entonces, Spitfire nunca me volvió a molestar y jamas se metió con Dash, ella sabía que después terminaría arrepentida, no pare de reír, asome mi vista hacia la ventana y vi como Soarin entraba cerrando la puerta de un portazo, salí de la habitación y en ves de recibirme me ignoro y se fue al cuarto, bueno se ve que esta ves estuvo de malas, sentí que tocaron el timbre, me acerque a abrir la puerta y mis ojos no pueden creer lo que están viendo._

 _-¡PINKIE PIE!- grite mientras ella saltaba a abrazarme, estaba junto a Chesse, Caramel, Applejack, Rainbow, Flash, Rarity, Fancy Pants y Fluttershy._

 _-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉN AQUÍ- Dije tomando la mano de Applejack, ella estaba aquí, dios, pensé que seguía en los pueblos de su primo, pero al parecer se tomo los días para venir a la boda de Pinkie._

 _-Claro que si, por nada ni por manzanos me pierdo la bella boda de mi amiga- exclamo emocionada Applejack, Parece que no había por que preocuparme, salvo el lindo y fuerte brazo de mi adorado Flash, envolviendo la cintura de Dash, mis humos, cálmate Twilight!, es tu amiga! y el tu amigo! , pero te gusta, YA CÁLLATE MENTE._

 _-AREMOS UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!- Exclamo Pinkie pie mientras tiraba confeti, sentí como la puerta de arriba se abría y Soarin salia del cuarto, traía unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca desabrochada y el cabello mojado, bueno, algo, se veía tan lindo, pero no como Flash._

 **(Narra Rainbow)**

Soarin, por el amor a Celestia, se veía tan, ¿Estoy babeando?, asco!, me limpie la baba con mi brazo, como sea, mire a Soarin quien estaba apuesta mente ardiente, se veía tan sexy, ese cuerpo, como me da envidia Twilight!, si tan solo no hubiera sido estúpida de haberme ido corriendo cuando me declare, habría tomado un giro inesperado. Capas el nunca se hubiera ido.

-Hola a todos, que gusto me da volverlos a ver chicos- vi como todos abrazaban a Soarin, y claro pfss, eran los mejores amigos, como olvidar sus pendejadas, me hacían sentir orgullosa, recuerdo la broma que hicimos en el laboratorio de química para zafar de la prueba, bomba de olor un clásico de nosotros, y me acuerdo que para zafar de la clase de cocina habíamos dicho que había fuego, y nada que ver, solo era un pastel que hice y se quemaba, la verdad recuerdo que antes me costaba cocinar pero con mucha trabajo mejore y ahora soy la mejor cocinera.

-Oigan.. ustedes eran amigas de Blue.. ¿Ustedes saben donde fue o al menos si esta bien?- NO PUEDO CREERLO, SOARIN SE ACUERDA DE MI?, Pero, gracias a Celestia no le dije que me llamaba Rainbow, Todas me miraron y se hicieron las que no sabían.

-¿Quien es blue?- pregunto Confundida Twilight.

-Una chica que asistía a nuestra escuela cuando tu Twilight te fuiste a ese viaje de estudio, por un año- narro Rarity algo nerviosa.

-Osea que tu también fuiste a Canterlot High y no te note?- se preocupo Soarin, dios no podía ser mas terco, sigue siendo el tarado, su nivel de idiotez no baja, lo que le falta de inteligencia le sobra de tarado.

-Lo que Rarity quiere decir, es que tu queridito, Soarin asististe un año a la escuela, en ese año Twilight estaba de viaje, y había una chica llamada Blue también- Dijo Applejack.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh- dijeron los dos al unisono, todos entramos a la casa de Twilight, pero antes ella me miro raro como.. si estuviera enojada o quisiera una explicación, sera porque Flash me abrazaba, dios Twilight tienes a mi soñado chico y ahora quieres a Flash, cuantos te vas a agarrar para ti?, maldita sea, es mi amiga, puede estar celosa, si flash era su ex y ahora padre de su bebe, cierto olvide que estaba embarazada y eso que se le nota, hay Dash, deberías prestar mas atención, cállate mente nadie te habla.

-Pero esperen no era que Dashie era..- Le tape la boca con una mirada asesina, como se atreve a decir que yo era Blue, la mato la mato pero mal!, -Lo que Pinkie, quiere decir es que yo soy pariente Blue- ¡QUE IDIOTA FUI, COMO LE PUDE DECIR ESO, AHORA NO ME DEJARA TRANQUILA

-Y lo empeoras- me susurro Rarity al oído, mientras todas asentían, y 'Pinkie solo comía un cupckake que saco de su cabello esponjoso.

-tu eras pariente?, donde esta sabes algo de ella?-

-Yo pfss, noo!, emm alguien tiene hambre?- sonreí falsamente mientras todos asentían y íbamos a comer algo


	10. ¿Problemas de amor?

**(Narra Rainbow Dash)**

Todos estábamos comiendo, a la vez charlábamos y reíamos, todo era diversión, excepto para cierto Soar, no se, pero su mirada era de pura preocupación y a la vez me miraba raro, parecía que dudaba, claro que dudaba, si le mentí, se que solo lo conocí todo un año, pero era como mi hermano, como me gustaría decirle, que yo soy Blue, la que tanto la amo, pero no, todo terminaría mal.

-Y ¿como a estado todo con Spitfire?- Pregunto Twilight, abrí mis ojos como platos, Spitfire, joder, ella, la ignorante, como puede ser que alguien como ella sea capitana de Fútbol, bueno eso es lo que oí, pero Wow, Enserio Wow, esto enserio es demasiado extraño, bueno o eso creo.

-Mm, Rainbow?, verdad?, creo que te vi en algún lado pero no se en donde- Soarin me miraba fijamente, yo retrocedía cuando acercaba su rostro, me tense mucho, ya comenzaba a sudar como perro, si no fuera por Pinkie Pie quien se tiro en sima de la mesa para gritar un anuncio.

-¡DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA PARA MI ESTA NOCHE!- Todas gritamos, aunque aun tenia la mirada de Soarin en mi, yo trataba de verme natural, oh eso quería que pensara, estábamos apunto de brindar aunque Twilight se quejaba de que no podía tomar vino por su embarazo, hasta que sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?- atendí, sentía unos llantos de lado.

-¡RAINBOW!- sollozo alguien, esa voz, Heavenly.

-¿Heave estas bien?- me pare de la mesa y fui hacia el living.

-No!, Sis!, mi novio me engaño, Rainbow por favor ayúdame te necesito hermana, querida- podría imaginarme sus lagrimas, mi pobre chica, mi pobre Hermana.

-tranquila, ya ya, como quieres que vaya si estas a kilómetros-

-Ya estoy llegando a tu hotel y bueno tengo unas tijeras y...-

-¡TIRA LAS MALDITAS TIJERAS O YO TE CORTO LOS DEDOS!- Grite tan fuerte que todos me quedaron mirando, no dije nada y corte, lo tome de la chaqueta a flash y lo arrastre hacia fuera, luego le explique mi circunstancia, mas bien mi problema y el me llevo hacia en departamento, claro antes le mande un mensaje a Rarity.

-Heavenly!- Ella se lanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar como loca psicópata, la abrace y acaricie su cabeza, mi hermana era 3 años menos que yo, pero me daba bronca que sufriera así, ahora mismo iría a la casa de ese patán y le patearía el maldito trasero y le aria tragar su maldita lengua.

-Odio a Blond Sped, el me engañaba con dos chicas y yo ni cuenta, ademas de que viajamos aquí para verte, o eso pensaba y no era para ver a su otra novia, es un descarado- dijo en sollozo Heavenly, Blond, era un chico rubio de piel clara y ojos celestes, la verdad era un idiota presumido engreído y descarado, como me gustaría romperle la cara.

-¡CARAMELO QUE PASO, TE FUISTE CORRIENDO!- Grito Applejack, preocupada, detrás de ella estaban todos.

\- ¡YA VUELVO!- Me levante muy frustrada estaba tan enojada que mataría a cualquiera que se me acercara, de suerte el hotel donde se hospedaran esta a la vuelta de este, ya quiero ponerle mis hermosas garras en los cabellos de ese rubio mal teñido con agua oxigenada , las chicas me miraron y yo les dije que no me esperaran que tendría que planear un asesinato me miraron con cara de WTF, Luego Heav les contó bien y yo ya casi estaba corriendo y ellas me estaban por detener, pero como soy mas rápida llegue antes y me fui a la habitación de el, claro antes avise al portero, cuando subí le patee la puerta y lo primero que irse fue agarrarlo de los pelos, interrumpí un beso con su novia, y pegarle una patada en sus entre piernas, luego le tire agua y le di una cachetada, también lo escupi.

-¡QUE TE PASA LOCA DEJA A MI NOVIO!- Grito la morena enojada, yo la empuje a la cama de nuevo, cayo sentada.

-Niña luego me agradecerás, este idiota te engaña con mi hermana y con otra mas, no vale la pena un ignorante como este- dije yo y lo tome de su camisa.

-Puf tu hermana era un pasatiempo para mi, nada mas- sonrió con su típica sonrisa presumida.

-y tu seras mi pasatiempo de romper caras- le iba a dar un puñete pero luego me abrazaron por detrás, ese era Flash.

-¡PARA QUE LO MATAS!- Dijo Caramel preocupado.

-¡MÁTALO ES UN TRAIDOR EMBUSTERO, HIJO DE SU MADRE- Grito Heav muy enojada tirando un florero para descargarse.

-Creo que esto se debe hablar- dijo Fancy un tanto calmado.

-Oye anciano vuelve por donde saliste, aquí todos ustedes se deben ir porque este es mi apartamento rentado-

-ANCIANO TU PADRE- Fancy se llevo la mano al corazón sintiéndose herido.

-¡QUE MALEDUCADO, EN SIMA DE ROMPER CORAZONES, LE FALTA EL RESPETO A LOS MAYORES- Exclamo Rarity con el ceño fruncido y meneando su dedo en señal de decepción.

-TU ABUELA NADIE TE HABLO-

-¡COMO ME DIJISTE?- Rarity ya se le tiraba si no era por Applejack que la tomo de la chaqueta que llevaba.

-Mejor vayamos, no nos juntemos con clase de basura- vi como el tarado me miraba mis, hijo de tu..., lo Golpee.

-¡QUE TE PASA!- Se acaricio la mejilla.

-QUE ME PASA, QUE TE PASA A TI IDIOTA QUE CARAJOS ME VEZ- Nadie dijo nada y nos retiramos, pero parece que Soarin lo noqueo, no tengo ni idea porque pero seguro hizo algo malo, como sea, después de mi pequeña venganza, me costo el regaño de mis amigas, bueno solo de Twilight y Fluttershy, pero las demás estaban enojadas porque las habían insultado, mocoso, ¿mocoso?, Pendejo, la verdad todos estábamos enojados, pero bueno, al final algo de este lió salio bien, heave se llevaba bien con mis amigas y me ponía feliz, ademas creo que Fluttershy tiene un primo que de seguro a Heave le encantara. Cuando todas estábamos listas nos despedimos, Heave, mi hermana se quedaría conmigo y con Rarity, hasta regresar a Cloudsdale, cosa que haría conmigo mas adelante, hoy en la noche iríamos a la despedida de soltera de Pinkie pie, luego de la noche nos pasaríamos a una disco con los chicos.


	11. Una gran despedida de soltera-o part 1

**Holis, si no saben aun, publique mi nueva historia se llama : Friendship Games 2: Los juegos del amor , si un titulo laaaaaargo, pero bueno, abra soarindash y Flashlight, bueno doble ya que las dos twi se pelean por flash.**

* * *

 **(Narra Rainbow)**

Si... Que bella tarde, la verdad muy aburrida, lo único que podía hacer es releer la colección de Daring Do, pero no, es mucha flojera para mi sola, me gustaría que Scoot, este aquí, ella era divertida, pero Heavenly ¿También?

Hice una mueca diabólica y llame a Wheels Strong, sí, el primo de Fluttershy, esto se va a poner bueno, sabía que Heavenly conoció a Wheels Strong, pero era un tanto, tonta cuando lo tenía enfrente, como me encantaba molestarla con el, era mi pasión hacer eso, me encantaba ver su cara de enojo o de sonrojo, me acuerdo una vez..

 ***Flash back***

 _Tenía 17 años, estaba en la casa de Fluttershy con Heavenly, ella tenia 14, estábamos hablando sobre el próximo partido de fútbol, sería contra los Shadowbolts, pero no me preocupaba, ya sabíamos que íbamos a ganar, mi hermana estaba hablando con sus demás amigas por mensaje de texto, se las pasaba las 24 horas en el celular, nunca hacía otra cosa, la verdad no tenía idea de como su cuerpo estaba bien formado y no hacía ni un miserable calentamiento._

 _-Oye... y a que hora dijiste que vendría tu primo- le pregunte a Fluttershy quien sonrió y dejo a su conejo Ángel a un costado._

 _-Bueno, ya como te dije tiene 16, así que dentro de poco, el es de cabello marrón oscuro y tiene lindos ojos celestes y piel clara (piel común) y es fuerte y...- la interrumpí._

 _-ya ya ya ya, me aburres dije yo y ella asintió, -oye si sigues así te van a enyesar los dedos- le quite el celular y ella obvio se molesto y me dijo muchas maldiciones, hasta que en ese momento, donde nos estábamos tirando el cabello, entro un chico... cosa que mi hermana se le caía la baba, yo me quería reír pero no podía verle quedar mal, no seria blitz, si el tarado me jodía con *sniff* Soarin._

 ***fin de flash back***

Sabía que mi hermana estaría contenta si el iba, la verdad desde ese día se hicieron buenos amigos, yo siempre supe que Wheels estaba enamorado de ella, pero tenía miedo que se alejara, ¿como lo se?, sabían que tiene un diario?, ni yo sabía eso, los hombres con diario, quien lo diría.

Las horas pasaron rápido, las tres estábamos listas para ir a la despedida de Pinkie.

Rarity uso un vestido extremadamente corto y sexy, yo diciendo sexy, bueno es la verdad, oh como ella dijo que se veía el vestido, yo que se de moda, ella me dio uno de color rojo, me hacía resaltar mi figura, si... antes era una tabla, ahora tengo dos grandes manzanas bien florecidas, de tan solo decir la palabra p... con "p", me da cosa, sufría de bullying y ahora de acoso, los hombres no cambian, el vestido que me dio Rarity era bastante ajustando en esa parte de los "p" y al serlo bueno, se me notaban bastante y grandes... y mejor me callo con eso, Heavenly tenía un vestido negro y arriba del vestido un top rojo con un numero, si raro, pero le hacía quedar lindo, las dos eramos iguales, nada de ropa lujosa, pero era por Pinkie pie, todo por mi BFF, que me alegro cuando. *Sniff* Soarin se fue.

 **(Narra Twilight)**

Soarin se comporta de una manera un tanto extraña, esta siempre observando a Dash, ¿sera que le gusta?, bueno no puedo culpar lo, el amor es amor, tampoco puedo estar enojada si es así, porque yo también sigo sintiendo cosas por Flash, aunque trate de negar lo, el sentimiento sigue en mi, es difícil, pero la vida es así, yo no me puedo olvidar de un día para el otro, yo y Soarin nos llevamos bien, pero como amigos, solo acepte estar con el para tener a alguien. Vi entrar a Rarity con un vestido mini, o por dios, le quedaba divino, debe saber que a la noche nos juntamos con los chicos, pero ese vestido que usa Dash, a bueno no me esperaba eso, de seguro perdió una apuesta, la verdad no puedo parar de reírme.

-Mi dignidad y orgullo se fueron por el caño- dijo Dash viendo el bar lleno de hombres, estaba rodeada y le veían con una cara de perversión, claro si miren como esta su cuerpo ahora, esos pechos le sirven de mucho al fin y a cabo, termino siendo de la mas plana a la mas pechuda.

-Porque tenía que venir con este vestido- se quejo Dash cruzando sus brazos, Rarity rió.

-Hay querida pero que dices, te ves hermosa y mira como re salta tu bella figura, tienes que disfrutar esta noche, ademas no quieres verte linda?, mira a tu al rededor tienes a todos los chicos a tus pies- Rainbow hizo caso pero la verdad le aterraba tener tantas miradas en ella, antes la ignoraban pero ahora, ni hablar, Rarity me contó que su papa mando a Blitz a todos los bares con ella, tenía miedo que su preciosa nena fuera acosada, pero la cosa fue al revés, Blitz acoso a las chicas y Dash fue para evitar eso.

 **(Narro yo)**

Todas las chicas ya habían llegado, estaban hablando sobre lo que harían hoy, lo primero que hicieron fue ordenar comida, después de eso embriagarse, pero Twilight y Fluttershy no ya que estaban embarazadas, y bailar toda la noche, claro que no tomaron mucho para como llegar alto, se dispusieron a cantar, aunque luego pusieron una música un tanto rara y cambiaron de pareja, fue raro, pero cada chico con quien estuvo Dash se le intento propasar pero por suerte cambiaban de pareja, hasta que le toco con una chica de aspecto rebelde pero amigable a la vez.

-Hola mi nombres es Índigo Zap- dijo la chica de cabello azul y piel amarillo claro, Rainbow sonrío.

-Mucho gusto soy Dash, Rainbow Dash- se estrecharon la mano y comenzaron a charlar, la verdad pasaron algunas horas y no paraban de reír, se hicieron buenas amigas, la verdad hablaban como si fueran hermanas, luego a Dash le toco la hora de irse al igual que a Indi, como ella ahora le apoda, claro no se fueron sin antes pasarse los numero de celulares, resulta que Índigo es de Cloudsdale y es prima de Lightning dust, otra larga historia, pero otra buena noticia es que Índigo no soporta a su prima, ya tenían una cosa en común.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso, raro de las dos, y se fueron por rumbos diferentes, al final las mane fueron a una discoteca un tanto tranquila pero a la vez con mas hombres, Rainbow maldecía por eso, no le quitaban la vista.

-¿Porque todos los chicos las miran, ya me puedo poner celoso verdad?- Dijo enojado Caramel, no le gustaba que vieran a su Applejack.

-Tranquilo, échale agua a esos humos, a mi no es a quien miran, es a cierta chica que nos gano en cuerpo y figura- todos se quedaron callados y vieron a Rarity, no sospecharon de Dash ya que de suerte Fluttershy le dio un tapado, cosa que ella estaba aliviada, pero fue antes de que los chicos llegaran.

-Oh a mi no me miren queridos, una chica de aspecto no afeminado- y al final todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Dash, pero esta se encogió de hombros, Soarin no entendía mucho a lo que se refería, se dispusieron a hablar un poco, cuando "Accidentalmente" Rarity volcó algo de jugo en el tapado de Dash, maldijo de nuevo nuestra peli arco iris.

-Maldita sea Rarity- le susurro al oído ella le echo un guiño.

-uhh deberías quitártelo- dijo entre risas Applejack.

-¡PERO SI SE LO QUITA LE VERÁN LAS GOMAS!- Grito Pinkie pie y todos escupieron lo que tomaban.

-No digas tonterías Pinkie pie- dijo Dash con una mirada amenazante hacía ella.

al final de 13 minutos discutiendo Dash se tuvo que quitar el maldito tapado, los chicos no perdieron oportunidad al ver lo que tenía debajo, a cada uno le salio un chorro de sangre estilo anime, cosa que a las chicas les tentó y los miraron con una cara de ¿¡que mierda le ven!?

-Ya lamento haber llagado tarde!- dijo el primo de Fluttershy Wheels, Rainbow casi se meo de la risa al ver la cara de Heavenly. Completo Shock.

* * *

Y QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP, :D

-¿Quieren que haga una maratón de Amor sin coronas? **(solo en wattpad)**


	12. una Gran despedida de soltera-o part 2

**(Narra Rainbow)**

Oh por dios, podía ver brillar los ojos de Heavenly, estaba embobada, bueno, yo también lo estaría si me gustara Wheels y mas si se ve como ahora, con ese aspecto de galán y sus increíbles músculos, en cualquier momento mi hermana haría una de sus torpezas y así fue.

Ella se levanto rápido para abrazarlo pero volcó la bebida de manzana sobre el vestido de Rarity y esta corrió al baño, luego que fue empujada por Rarity cayo al piso, eso si dolió...

-¿Estas bien?- escuche decir a Wheels quien lo ofreció una mano a mi hermanita, y ella la tomo mas que encantada.

El saludo a todos incluyéndome, esta noche iba a ser para disfrutar en grande y mas si mi hermana estropeara todos los momentos, menos mal que traje mi cámara de fotos y mi celular para estar conectada a facebook, si... Normalmente estaría ocupada, Subiendo vídeos.

-Me pregunto quien fue la que te invito- dijo volteándose a verme y toda me miraron, yo sonreí con una mirada diabólica

-si quien- dije mientras levantaba mis pulgares y ella me sacaba la lengua, que infantil celestia mía...

-Yo creo que fue!- Dijo Pinkie pie pero Applejack le pateo debajo de la mesa y esta se quejo por el dolor.

-Huy lo siento- dijo Applejack mientras me guiñaba un ojo, la verdad Applejack sabía que yo fui, porque yo misma le dije mi plan, hasta ella estaba de acuerdo en ayudarme con esto, también debo admitir que Rarity hizo un buen trabajo en vestir la, Wheels no le quitaba la mirada de en sima.

-Hay amor en el aire- Susurre tarareando esa canción.

-¡CALLATE!- susurro casi en grito mi hermana quien me empujo, yo solo reí a carcajadas.

-Tengo una idea chicas porque no le consiguen una pareja a mi hermana- Contesto mi hermana con una linda sonrisa, la puta madre!

-¡QUE NO CLARO QUE NO!- Dije cruzada de brazos todas me miraron con una sonrisa de picardía.

-¡YA SE VAMOS A MAQUILLARTE!- exclamo Rarity parándose de la mesa,

-si applejack lo hace yo lo hago- Applejack me miro con cara de Wtf, y negó con la cabeza.

-Si es una buena idea Applejack debe participar- dijo Rarity animada sacando cosméticos, pero al distraerse nosotras corrimos a encerrarnos en el baño.

-Rápido cierra con llave!- Grito Applejack mientras yo giraba la manija, dimos un suspiro y luego Applejack me miro sería y yo comencé a reír y luego ella me imito.

-Fiuu, jamas creí que pasaría esto, me acuerdo cuando Rarity quiso que participáramos en el concurso de modela je "de Miss Señorita"- Dijo entre comillas realzando los dedos con una mueca de asco y terror, la cual las dos reímos.

 ***Flash back***

 _Teníamos 18 años, en la preparatoria, habían anunciado un concurso de belleza en el cual todas las chicas de la escuela deberían participar._

 _-Yo no voy a participar- dije negando con la cabeza, mientras Rarity me rogaba._

 _-No y no- También contesto mi amiga Applejack quien estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Pero porque! Hasta Twilight participara- dijo Rarity haciendo pucheros, rodee los ojos y suspire._

 _-es que es un concurso de niñas bonitas y nosotras no somos... como decirlo, "Chicas vendidas"- Dije remarcando la palabra de chicas vendidas, Rarity bufo -hay chicas denle una oportunidad tal vez ganen!- nos miramos con Applejack y comenzamos a reír tanto que hasta podría jurar que mis ojos lagrimeaban._

 _-Hay Rarity, no te hagas ilusiones estas chirusas no nos llegan ni hasta los talones- dijo una chica de cabello blanco y piel celeste, la maldita bruja de trixie._

 _-Es obvio que la gran y poderosa ¡TRIIXXIEE!, ganara- dijo adulando se a si misma, las tres bufamos y rodeamos los ojos._

 _-Fue linda tu rima, pero no creo que ganes si tienes pelo de vieja- Agrego Applejack con una sonrisa burlona, todos nos comenzamos a reir._

 _-HAY MIRA TU CÁLLATE GRANJERA DE CUARTA ES OBVIO QUE NI TIENES NI UN MISERABLE CENTAVO POR ESO VIENES VESTIDA CON TRAPOS A LA ESCUELA- Eso si fue bajo, eso hirió a Applejack podría jurar que lloraba por dentro, no se le notaba pero su mirada daba el ejemplo._

 _-TU MALDITA QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLAR DE APPLEJACK ASÍ, TU NO SABES NI LO QUE ES VIVIR EN UNA GRANJA EXPERIMENTA LA VIDA Y LUEGO HÁBLAME CABEZA DE HUEVO!- le grite con todo mi odio._

 _-Hay Rainbow dash, que no te de lastima yo tengo una suerte por no criar pollos ni vacas, para eso voy al mercado y tengo ricos huevos frescos, ademas querida el circo ya se fue- hay la mato! -mira de 1 al 100, 0 es tuyo, es re obvio que tu eres una marimacha, por que crees que Soarin beso a Lightning dust el día de san valentin, para declararle su amor, obvio crees que el te quería a tí, tsss! Por favor era muy guapo como para salir con una marimacha mal vestida como tu!- dicho esto ella se fue, admito que llore por eso._

 ***Fin de Flash Back***

-Me duele recordar lo que me dijo- di un suspiro y applejack también.

-pero recuerda que tu saliste ganando al final- lo recuerdo muy bien!, recuerdo cuando me nominaron ganadora, porque di un discurso foh, que los dejo o.o, había dicho que la belleza de una mujer no es por el exterior es por el interior, porque te tienen que querer por como te ves, las personas buscan amar por como son, no por lo que usan, si una nos ve linda o no se siente linda como podemos nosotros juzgarlos, nosotros no somos quienes para juzgar a alguien, porque nos nos juzgamos a nosotros mismos, abría mucho que decir de cada uno.

-¡Ya salgan de donde estén!- Grito Rarity -Prometo no pintarlas, se perderán la comida, nosotras asentimos y volvimos a la mesa.

 **(Narradora...)**

Las mane se divertían junto a sus novios, bueno algunas... luego de una noche tan loca como esta, se dispusieron a hacer concursos, Chesse contra Soarin, quien tomaba mas alcohol, mientras que Flash y Twilight se dispusieron a hablar, de lo suyo, de lo del bebe, del futuro...

Mientras que por otro lado Rainbow concurso contra Pinkie pie, debo de admitir que el concurso estaba algo serio, al cosa era que las dos ya se habían tomado 9 botellas enteras y seguían de lo mas bien, se miraban con una mirada, pero por Soarin y Chesse se habían tomado como 14, ellos empezaron primero que las chicas y Chesse se había quedado dormido en su propia despedida, tanto alcohol lo canso, Caramel levanto la mano de Soarin, pero este estaba muy ebrio como para seguir y callo. A pinkie le paso lo mismo, pero a los 5 minutos volvió a la pista como una maniática, mientras Rainbow apenas podía sostenerse, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y le taparon la boca, ahora arrinconada donde nadie los vería, su secuestrador se dio a conocer..

-¡Que! , Haces!, soarin!- dijo en estado de borracha dash.

-Tu!.. dime!, ahora !, donde se encuentra!, Blue!- Dijo casí rosando los labios de dash, soarin estaba demasiado borracho

-estas perdiendo tu tiempo!, ella se fue ya no volverá- dijo dash empujando débilmente a Soarin

-Si no me dices, te-tendré.. que castigarte!- Dijo el mientras le tomaba las labios con brusquedad y los besaba apasionadamente, pero a la vez brusco.

-tu, tu, estas con twi!, esto no es correcto- ella se separo de el, pero el la tomo y comenzó a besarle el cuello con lujuria,

-es nuestro secreto entonces- le susurro al oído.

Por otro lado en la fiesta Flash y Twilight hablaban.

-Entonces que crees que debamos hacer ahora- pregunto Flash con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Flash, yo todavia te..- Flash la interrumpió con un beso.

-no desperdicies esas hermosas palabras, se lo que quieres decir, yo también te amo twilight y no puedo verte en manos de otros, me muero si no te tengo a mi lado...- suspiro flash.

-creo.. creo que debo decirle a Soarin que lo nuestro no va a funcionar...

-y yo creo que a Dash le debo una disculpa por be...- Twilight le miraba con cara de demonio celoso con cuernos y alas negras.

-mejor te callas o me arrepiento- dijo Twilight cruzada de brazos.

-no me arruines el mejor momento de mi vida- dijo Flash mientras la abrazaba y ella sonrió y se lo devolvió.

-Te amo- se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron observado la bella luna llena que los iluminaba.

* * *

 **(Dejen comentarios y opiniones, malditos okno) los amo byeee**


	13. AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE

**HOLIIIIIS, SOY YO :v Pues vengo a decirles que dejo FANFIC y las historias las borrare, por cierto, si quieren lees esta hitoria (esta mas avanzada ya) vayan a WATTPAD, ¿Que es eso?, algunos no saben de su existecia pero es como fanfic, pero mucho mas facil, ademas de que hay mas historias y son mucho mas interesantes, hay mas lectores y todos los llevamos bien, bueno casí, pero esta bueno deberian ir, en wattpad me llamo Florwis, si el mismo nombre que aquí, y no corregi los errores porque me daba flojera :v bye**


End file.
